Seven
by sprsonic0vrdrive
Summary: seven really is a lucky number. Jamoneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own The Office. I'm just not that cool

Seven feet was the distance between their desks. He stared at her for weeks after he and Karen broke up. He wanted to ask her out but he was afraid it was too late. One day, on a Monday, he finally got up the nerve to walk to her desk. I grabbed a jelly bean and teased her about them being stale. She smiled.

"So, if you're not busy next Friday night, would you like to have dinner with me? Just like a casual dinner, you know?"

"Sure, Jim. I'd love to go on a date with you."

Seven was the amount of stitches he had to get after Roy punched him in the face. Some of the guys got a hold of the raw footage and had a private screening during lunch. He was already fuming when he heard Jim's confession, but as soon as he saw the kiss he was on his way upstairs. He threw open the doors and walked over to Jim's desk. Pam shot out of her chair, not sure what was going on. It didn't take long before he sucker punched Jim out of his chair and onto the floor.

"That's for ruining my life, asshole," he said as he walked out the doors. Pam ran over to where Jim was laying.

"Jim! Jim, can you hear me?" she yelled.

"Yes, I can hear you," he replied.

"You're bleeding. That cut is really deep. We should get you to a hospital. You could need stitches, or you could have a concussion!" She took him to the hospital and held his hand while they sewed his wound shut.

Seven in the morning was when their first date ended. She hair was in knots when she woke up in his bed. He was already in the kitchen making her breakfast. She got dressed and had breakfast with him. She liked how the morning after wasn't awkward. It was like they'd been doing it for years. She flung a piece of cereal and hit him in the nose. He laughed and poured her another cup of coffee.

Seven minutes was the length of their first fight. They were sitting on her couch watching a movie, and they started playing the question game. There wasn't a lot they didn't know about each other but Pam finally thought of one thing she didn't know.

"Ok, I've got one. What's your number?" she asked.

"My number?" he questioned.

"You know. You're number. Like mine is 1."

"Oh that number! I don't know, like 20."

"20!"

"Give or take."

"Jim!! 20? That's 20 in, what, 9 years? How many since I've known you?"

"I don't remember."

"Bullshit, Jim!

"Including you?"

"Not including me."

"Half."

"Half?"

"Half."

"So in the 3 years that I've know you, you've had sex with at least 10 girls?"

"I guess. Most of them were just one night stands."

"Oh, well, in that case, if they were _just _one night stands…"

"Hey you can't get mad at me. You've probably had more sex than I've had. You were the one in a relationship for 10 years. And what, I went to a couple bars, got drunk and went home with a girl every once and a while?"

"Yeah, but 20? That's a lot. A whole lot. You must think I'm like a nun or something."

"I'm here with you right now, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Just drop it."

Seven was the number of fish in the aquarium she bought him. It was an impulse buy. It just looked like something Jim would have in his living room. He loved it, of course. The spent all day trying to name the fish but all they could come up with naming them after the days of the week. They weren't as creative as they thought. They went shopping together for fun trinkets to go in the aquarium. They settled on a reef, a treasure chest, and a mermaid. He fed the fish religiously for the first few weeks, but after a while he forgot and a few of them died. He went out and replaced the dead ones with new ones so he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

Seven was the number of times she threw up on her birthday. Everyone in the office went to Poor Richard's after work. Pam was not normally a big drinker, but for some reason she felt like celebrating tonight. Jim made sure he kept his alcohol intake low when he saw her take her 5th shot. When the bar was finally ready to close, she could barely walk.

"Ya know what?" she stammered.

"What Pam?" he humored her, helping her to the car.

"I pretty much think this is the best birthday I've ever had."

"You may be whistling a different tune tomorrow morning."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Pam." He drove her back to his place. He held her hair back while she spent most of the night with her head in the toilet.

Seven was the number of times we practiced daily. He had it all planned out. She would never suspect it. He walked up to her desk about an hour after lunch. He played it cool.

"Question. What are you doing June 23rd of next year?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Would you like me to check my schedule?" she chuckled.

"Maybe you should."

"You're nuts, you know that?"

"Just check your day planner and make sure the date is open, please."

"I think you've lost your mind." She dug in her desk drawer for her planner. She opened it up to June 23rd. It was a Saturday. It read 'Jim and Pam's Wedding.'

"Pam, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Good, because it cost me 50 bucks to reserve that date."

Seven was the number of blocks between their new condo and Dunder-Mifflin. They didn't intentionally pick it, but it was pretty convenient. They spent the entire day unloading the moving truck and unpacking the boxes. The first thing they did was set up the TV and DVD player in front of the couch. She put on a movie and Jim ordered Chinese.

"Okay, after dinner we have to finish getting this place together," she said.

"I think we've done enough for the day. Tomorrow's Saturday. We've got all day," he argued.

"Eh, you're right."

"Wait, you're not going to fight me on this, Ms. Efficient?"

"No. I'm tired and I kind of do want to relax."

"Where are we going to sleep? I still need to put the bed together."

"Let's unpack the blankets and sleep on the floor. There's carpet."

"You surprise me sometimes, Beesly."

"Good." They finished the rest of the movie, curled up on the living room floor and fell asleep.

Seven was the number of bridesmaids Pam decided she wanted. They all stood at the altar in matching burgundy dresses, as she began to walk down the aisle on her fathers arm. He felt his knees start to shake. He'd never seen her look as beautiful as she did right now. She was smiling at him and he was trying hard to not tear up. They met and linked arms. They exchanged traditional vows and sealed it with a kiss. She tried not to jump up and down when the priest announced them as Mr. and Mrs. James Halpert.

Seven was number of times he tried to get her to sneak away before she finally did. They hid in the coat room like 2 junior high kids. They were drunk with laughter.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be alone with you for a few minutes."

"I know what you mean. Why did my mother have to go and invite all these extended family members I don't know?"  
"Weddings and funerals. That's the only time you see them."

"Exactly!"

"You look beautiful."

"So do you. I'm glad you went with the normal tie instead of the bow tie. I thought you looked like a penguin with that stupid thing on."

"Don't dis the bow."

"I'm not dissing anything."

"We should get back. I told Dwight there might be wedding crashers here, and he was in charge of patrolling the door. I just wanted to say that it took us a long time of being really stupid to each other before we got here. But either way, I'm glad we got here."  
"Me, too. "

"Well, Mrs. Halpert. We should probably get back to the large room full of people we invited."

"Ok. I'll race ya!"


End file.
